Phantom Move
The Phantom Move, AKA the Kousoku Honshin (高速翻身, lit. "High-Speed Flip-Over") in Japanese, is Wesker's teleportation special with Wesker using high-speed to translocate himself that can't be seen by the naked eye. This is arguably his most important asset, as it makes for a good defensive tool as well as an offensive tool to quickly in on opponent or escape bad situations. You can cancel into respective Phantom Moves after any Samurai Edge shot or after Ghost Butterfly by pressing any attack button, with this being known as the Hasei (派生 lit. Derivation) version in Japanese. Phantom Move doesn't track the opponent like many other teleportations. The distance he moves is based on himself, so you can control the area much better, but you have to plan you teleports a little more. In the air, you can repeat any teleport up to three times before landing. Phantom Move L Version Phantom Move L causes him to teleport forward a large distance. This serves three key purposes for Wesker: traveling forward quickly, going through projectiles, and getting behind an opponent. The aerial version of Phantom Move L has considerably more recovery time than the ground version, and it isn't used as easily for offensive purposes. It's best use is for stalling and escapes. Phantom Move M Version This version makes Wesker teleport a large distance backwards. It's most useful when canceled from a missed horizontal Samurai Edge or air throw, simply teleporting backwards to safety. Phantom Move H Version This version of Phantom Move teleports Wesker forward a short distance and up into the air. As Wesker is falling, he automatically aligns with his opponent and can perform attacks in the proper direction. Using Phantom Move H is similar to that of Phantom Move L, the two key differences being the shorter travel distance and the fact that Wesker ends up in the air. If your challenger doesn't expect the Phantom Move H, it's a great way to maintain offense without the aid of a crossover assist. The air version teleports Wesker straight down to the ground, regardless of his height. This is useful for making your aerial Samurai Edge shots safer. Tactics * Call in a ranged assist and teleport behind your opponent with Phantom Move L for a quick cross-up. * When your enemy expects you to use Phantom Move L, use Phantom Move H instead to drop onto the opposing character with a falling attack, and follow into a full combo. Use this tactic sparingly so you don't become predictable. * You can use Phantom Move L for corner cross-ups, or fake a cross-up to confuse your opponent. * Super jump to the top of the screen, then perform Phantom Move L three times to burn a lot of time for stalling. Try to cancel all your air throw attempts into Phantom Move M. If the air throw attempt is successful, Wesker will perform the throw and the extra inputs are simply ignored. If the air throw misses, Wesker will quickly teleport away to safety. * If you hit an enemy after a launcher, only with Special to send them back down, you can stay in the air using Phantom Move for a very long period of time. Since the camra won't track Wesker while he's in the air, it makes it hard for your opponent to predict were you will land. You can use this tactic to drop in right above opponents, or escape. * Trying to teleport down onto your opponent with Phantom Move H isn't recommended, as it is easily punishable by alert enemies. Also See Albert Wesker's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Albert Wesker's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Wesker Category:Special Moves Category:MvC3 Moves Category:UMvC3 Moves Category:Moves